Dirty Little Secret Rewritten
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: Rewritten! I've rewritten Dirty Little Secret! Summary is the same from before. Inuyasha argues with Kagome and a demon appears and separates the gang leaving Inuyasha alone with Miroku. Yaoi and lemon!


_Hello! I'm pretty sure everyone is looking at this and thinking,'Why is this fic being reposted?' The answer is simple,I've decided to rewrite this fic. I looked back on some of my earlier fics and realized that there are so many mistakes in them because when I typed them at the time my keyboard kept acting up on me because I had spilled soda on it and some of the keys would get stuck. And since I never proof-read my stuff I never noticed it until later. Plus I feel that my writing has gotten a bit better than before. _

_I rewrote this in third person 'cause I've gotten used to doing it. And to be honest I couldn't get back into doing first person. XD I've kept most of what I wrote before,but I'll also be changing some stuff around in here. I'd like for everyone who read my first Dirty Little Secret to read this one and tell me what you think. Once I have all the chapters rewritten and posted here I'll remove the other DLS. So read and review please! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN INUYASHA! THOUGH I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY!<strong>

_**WARNING:THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI AND LEMON! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Dirty Little Secret-Rewritten<span>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: My Feelings For Him Must Always Stay Hidden<span>_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well staring down at its dark depths. He felt like his head was going to explode from the pounding headache he was suffering from. Tentatively he placed his hands on the sides of his face and massaged his temples,hoping that it might help in some way or another. The cause of his headache was the last argument he had had with Kagome. At the time when they were going at it there was a reason behind,but somewhere along the lines it just took a different turn and it got stupid. Inuyasha didn't even remember what the argument was about in the first place because it got so out of hand. He did however remember that he was winning the fight and just like always Kagome's solution to it was to pack up her things and return back to her era. Like the lost little puppy he felt Inuyasha had followed her. Only as far as the Well.<p>

_'I don't know what to do.' _Inuyasha shook his head and regretted it soon after. He cradled his head in his hands and shut his eyes,'_Well,I do know...It's my stubbornness. I'm just too stubborn to swallow my pride and apologize to Kagome! It's because I'm stubborn that I always wait here at the Well for her to return...Hoping that she'll come back after a coupe of days and forgive me.'_

"So...You're waiting for Kagome to come again?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He turned around slowly for fear of making his headache worse. Miroku was leaning up against one of the trees that was a good distance away from Inuyasha. The monk had his arms crossed over his chest and his staff tucked safely between them. Miroku may have been looking at the half-demon with a straight face,but his eyes showed that he was worried. Whenever Kagome and Inuyasha fought Miroku was always there to encourage him to go after her. But then there were times where he would just comfort Inuyasha and when they'd talk something in the monk would change. Like the way he talked to the half-demon. It'd sometimes make him shiver. With what Inuyasha didn't quite know. It confused him...

"Yeah...I'm just waiting for her..."

Miroku sighed,"How many times must I go through this with you,Inuyasha? You can't always wait for Kagome to come. She's a sensitive girl and if you say the wrong thing,she'll get mad. When she's mad we all know that she's actually hurt. And when she gets hurt,she leaves."

"I know that! But,this time it wasn't my fault! It was her's!" Inuyasha snapped and he remembered what was the cause of all this,"She started talking about how I never pay any attention to her and how I never consider her feelings! When she's wrong the whole way!"

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to a nearby tree,"I do pay attention to her! I do consider her feelings! It's just that she wants all of my attention on her! And I can't do that! Because there's other things and people on my mind! I care about her! I really do!" The half-demon raised his fist up and punched the tree as hard as he could. He didn't care that his knuckles were hurting. His didn't care that he was putting a serious dent in the tree. He just wanted to vent the anger he had bottled up on something. Anything.

"Inuyasha! Stop that!"

Miroku's plea fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha kept pulverizing the tree.

"Stop it! Stop it right now,Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had blocked the monk out of his mind. All his mind knew was about the physical and emotional pain that the half-demon was feeling.

"INUYASHA!"

All movement from Inuyasha ceased. He felt arms around him. And warmth. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and saw that Miroku was embracing him.

_'Wha...What the hell is he doing?'_

"M-Miroku! What's gotten into you! Let me go!" the half-demon struggled and wiggled,but nothing. The more he struggled,the more Miroku held him tighter. "If you don't let go I'll tear your arm off!"

"Make sure that it's the one with the Wind Tunnel."

Inuyasha stared open-mouthed at the monk,"You can't be serious."

"You know how much I dislike this cursed hole."

"Knock it off! And let go,dammit!" The white-haired male tried once again to make Miroku release him. Inuyasha knew that he could easily overpower the monk and get out. Though by doing that Miroku would end up getting hurt. Then he'd get a mouthful from Kagome AND Sango. Not to mention Shippo would get a kick out of seeing the half-demon get scolded. Seeing that there was no way but to obey Miroku,Inuyasha released his hold of the monk's arms and let them rest by his sides. He closed his eyes and let himself be embraced.

It was strange. Many people have embraced him countless times before. Most of those times being from Kagome. But,as Miroku held him in his arms Inuyasha felt calm. At ease with himself. And an odd feeling of peace overtook him.

Miroku's hold on Inuyasha lessened and the half-demon opened his eyes and shook his head. As gently as he could he pushed himself away from Miroku. The monk tried to keep his balance but ended up tripping on a root that was sticking up from the ground. He yelped as he fell hard on his butt. Miroku swore under his breath as rubbed his sore bottom. He was about to scold Inuyasha when he noticed that the half-demon's face was flushed. A hand was placed on his chest and he looked like he was having a battle with himself. Miroku was starting to think that maybe that wasn't the best way to approach the situation.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha! I don't know what came over me! I just...I just had to do something to get you to stop! wasn't thinking straight!"

"W-Well next time think of some better way to stop me! Like throw a stick far away so I can fetch it or something!"

Silence fell onto the two men. Realization hit Inuyasha at what he just said and he face-palmed. He heard muffled chuckles come from the monk and he felt his face heat up some more. Most people wouldn't have been able to hear the chuckles but since Inuyasha was half dog-demon his sense of hearing was much superior than humans. In his ears Miroku's chuckles sounded like wide open laughter.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled. He walked back over to the Well and sat on the edge. He folded his arms on his chest and looked back down.

_"_Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Miroku as he went and sat next to the half-demon,his back facing the mouth of the Well.

"Yeah,I'm fine. Just...thinking."

"I see..." The monk looked down at his hands that were folded on his lap. He took a deep breath in and let it out as he closed his eyes,"Are you thinking about going after Kagome?"

"Not really..."

"You should really go after her...Even if it isn't your fault...Just swallow your pride and apologize to her..It's as simple as that..."

"I'm not going to do that! It wasn't my fault! So,I'm not going!

Miroku sighed and placed both of his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. He leaned into the white-haired male's ear. Inuyasha stiffened at how close he was. _'It's that feeling again...What is that? It's so...confusing...' _

"Go to her,Inuyasha...She's waiting..."

Before the half-demon could question the monk,he felt a soft push. Slowly Inuyasha saw Miroku getting further from him as he fell down the Well. He looked straight at Miroku and noticed a change in the man's face. He looked sad. And tears were forming in his eyes. Why was there such a look on the monk's face? He looked as if he had lost something precious.

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he was engulfed by those familiar blue and purple lights that appeared whenever he traveled to the present era. Soft soil greeted Inuyasha's feet as he landed at the bottom of Kagome's well. With little effort the half-demon jumped out and walked over to the door of the storehouse. Opening it quietly he spotted Kagome in front of the Sacred Tree. She looked up and her eyes widened with shock. He saw her lips move and ran straight over to him. She opened her arms and embraced him tightly as tears streamed down her face. Yet,Inuyasha couldn't embrace her back. His arms felt heavy.

_'Why...Why can't I hug the woman I love?...What's going on with me...'_

* * *

><p>Miroku stood silently in front of the Well,staring down it and thinking bout what he had just done. He always did this. He always pushed Inuyasha into going back to Kagome. And no matter how hard he tried,he could never stop himself from doing it...<p>

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD,MASTER MIROKU!"

The monk looked over to his left shoulder and saw Myoga the flea on it."What do you-"

"You pushed Master Inuyasha into the well! He could've gotten hurt!"

"No...Inuyasha will be fine...A small fall like that couldn't hurt him..."

Myoga looked at him and sighed,"Master Miroku...How long will you keep these feelings for Master Inuyasha hidden and locked up inside your heart?"

Miroku clenched his fists up and brought them up to his face."I will keep them locked up inside my heart for as long as I want...As long as Inuyasha is in love with both Kagome and Kikyo I cannot reveal this feelings...Because...My feelings for him must always stay hidden...


End file.
